explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Initiations
(!) '' |image= |series= |production=40840-121 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Kenneth Biller |director=Winrich Kolbe |imdbref=tt0708914 |guests=Aron Eisenberg as Kar, Patrick Kilpatrick as Razik, Tim de Zarn as Haliz, Majel Barrett as Computer Voice |previous_production=The 37's |next_production=Non Sequitur |episode=VGR S02E02 |airdate=4 September 1995 |previous_release=The 37's |next_release=Projections |story_date(s)=49005.3 (2372) |previous_story=The 37's |next_story=Projections }} =Summary= to commemorate the anniversary of his father's death, Commander Chakotay takes a shuttlecraft to perform the pakra ceremony. Inadvertently straying into Kazon-Ogla space, he is attacked by a young Kazon named Kar, who is on his first mission. Destroying Kar's vessel, Chakotay beams him aboard. Captured by a Kazon vessel soon thereafter, Chakotay learns from Kar that Kazon earn their titles through conquest or death, and he has robbed Kar of that opportunity by saving him. The vessel's commander Razik speaks with Chakotay, explaining his disservice to Kar and that the young Kazon is scheduled for execution. When later presented with a weapon to kill Kar as a lesson to other Kazon youth, Chakotay instead holds Razik hostage in exchange for his shuttle. Kar, seeing no future or opportunities with the Ogla, flees with Chakotay. Unable to elude the Kazon, Chakotay beams himself and Kar to a nearby Class-M moon, a Kazon training ground. Kar, having eschewed an opportunity to kill Chakotay in his sleep, later explains how he has no options open to him and admits that Chakotay may be his only friend now. Meanwhile, having tracked the shuttle's probable course, Captain Janeway, Lieutenant Tuvok, and Kes proceed to the moon's surface to rescue Chakotay. On the moon, they meet up with Razik and his men who offer to lead the away team to Chakotay. When Chakotay and Kar detect their approach, Chakotay offers to help Kar earn his name by becoming his prisoner. Coordinating with Voyager to prepare for resuscitation, Chakotay tells Kar to shoot him; Kar instead shoots Razik, earning his Ogla name and promoting Razik's second-in-command, Haliz. The Ogla allow the Voyager crew to leave, with Kar's promise that he will kill Chakotay if they meet again. Later, when performing his pakra ceremony aboard Voyager, Chakotay adds Kar to his prayers. =Errors and Explanations= Internet Movie Database Trivia # Kar, who is supposedly 13, has arms that are far too muscular to be those of a prepubescent male. He may have been doing some form of body building. Character error # Chakotay gives Kar a long speech about how he had to earn his uniform. Although it is true that Chakotay was in star fleet and at one time did earn the right to wear the uniform, he resigned form star fleet and joined the Maquis. When his ship was destroyed in the Delta Quadrant, he and the rest of the Maquis joined Voyager and were given provisional ranks. Technically, he did not earn the uniform he was wearing. Perhaps Janeway, by awarding provisonal ranks the the Maquis members on Voyager, feels they have earned the right to wear Starfleet uniforms. Continuity # Chakotay does not have his medicine bag on him when he is beamed back to Voyager. It was either on the Kazon ship or in the shuttle that exploded, yet he uses it when he is back on Voyager. It may have been retrieved seperately. Nit Central # BrianB on Friday, July 09, 1999 - 5:40 am: The Kazon capture Chakotay but do they kill him on sight? Of course not. They schedule him for death after supper. Mark Swinton on Friday, November 19, 1999 - 1:53 pm: Wait a second- they didn't schedule Chakotay for death after supper. What they did was allow Kar an honourable last meal ("at the right hand" of the First Maje) before he was to be executed by Chakotay. # BrianB on Tuesday, February 01, 2000 - 9:20 pm: Why does the Kazon tractor beam project beyond the body of the shuttle craft as it was being towed in? It may be designed this way to stop the ship caught in the beam from escaping by trying to pull away. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, March 28, 2002 - 3:54 am: So why does Chuckles need a shuttlecraft to perform this ceremony? Couldn't he do it in the holodeck or in his room? (At the end he does use his quarters.) John A. Lang on Saturday, May 22, 2004 - 9:02 pm: My question is WHY didn't Chakotay seek a place of solitude on the ship at the beginning of this episode like he did at the end of the episode? Mr Crusher on Monday, September 04, 2006 - 6:36 pm: John A Lang, could it be because a shuttle with just Chakotay on board has A LOT more solitude than a ship full of 150 other crewmen? ''Seniram 12:30, December 19, 2017 (UTC)''He probably feels that using a shuttlecraft will bring him closer to the stars, and thus make it easier to succesfully perform the ceremony. # '' Ruth on Saturday, August 16, 2008 - 4:26 am:'' After Kar has fired on the shuttle and is beamed aboard, Chakotay discovers he can not contact Voyager. Chakotay - "Computer, damage report." Computer - "long range communications, lateral sensor array and aft shields are offline." Yet when he is escaping with Kar from the Ogla (on their way to the moon) the dialogue is Chakotay - "Computer, damage report." Computer - "Aft shields at 63%" Wasn't that nice of the Kazon to repair Chakotay's shields? Or do the shuttles repair themselves if given enough time to relax and recuperate? Most likely the latter. Category:Episodes Category:Voyager